


Bad Dreams

by metahomo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metahomo/pseuds/metahomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has been having nightmares after watching the love of her life die repeatedly. Chloe is desperate to help her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

"Chloe!" Max sat up tears streaming down her face, arm outstretched to rewind.

"Max, Max it's fine okay. You don't need to go back I'm right here, I'm fine. We're in my room, it's fine." Chloe grabbed her arm and pulled her into her chest, holding her close to her. She had been having these nightmares ever since they found the Dark Room. Max couldn't bear to talk about it much ,but she knew she had seen her get shot. Chloe couldn't imagine if the roles had been reversed.

"It.. it just felt so real. I thought you were gone and I couldn't rewind. I.. I.." Max began sobbing as Chloe pulled her closer. She couldn't help but feel guilty for what she was going through. 

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry. I feel like shit putting you through all this." Suddenly Max looked up at her tears still streaming down her face.

"No, don't it's not your fault." She pleaded looking into her deep blue eyes.

"I know, it's just... Everyone I love guess through so much pain. I'm a fucking curse." Max grabbed her face gently and looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Chloe, stop! I could never have a dream bad enough that it's not worth it to wake up in your arms." She gently kissed her lips and thought she even felt a tear run down Chloe's cheek. Max wished Chloe could just accept that she loved her, and would do anything for her. Why couldn't her girlfriend know her own worth when she was so incredibly important? She stroked her cheek, feeling her blue hair slip through her fingers.

"I love you so much Max." Chloe whispered in her ear." Max turned over still in her girlfriend's arms, her dream already fading away in her warmth as she began to feel safe. Sometimes she thought here was nothing Chloe's embrace couldn't solve.

"I love you too Chloe. Please, don't ever forget that." Chloe softly kissed Max's head as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
"I'll always be here to hold you."


End file.
